


Mecz

by Hiorin



Series: Zależności [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baseball, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin





	

To nie tak, że Reid musiał nauczyć się grać, bardziej chodziło o to, że Derek po prostu chciał go tego nauczyć. I nie było ważne, czy Spencer zagra w najbliższym meczu, pewnie nawet lepiej, jeśli nie, bo faceci z ochrony prezydenta nie byli zbyt miłymi ludźmi. I jeśli tylko mieli okazję, mieszali ich z błotem.  
A Derek nie chciał, żeby w tym błocie wylądował Reid.  
Kiedy jednak okazało się, że ten zagra, Morgan miał spore wątpliwości, bo Reid starał się analizować każde odbicie, wyliczać najlepszą trajektorię lotu piłki a wcześniej kąt jej uderzenia. A przecież w baseballu chodziło o brak myślenia, o uważne obserwowanie przeciwnika. Gra miała być przyjemnością, ale o tę ciężko, kiedy miotacz krzyczy do swoich, żeby się nie martwić, bo kij trzyma nieudacznik.  
Morgan widział, jak Spencer skrzywił się słysząc to, jak jego ramiona opadły, a porażka odbiła się w jego spojrzeniu. Podbiegł do niego, prosząc wcześniej o czas i łapiąc go za braki, potrząsnął lekko.  
— Poradzisz sobie — powiedział, patrząc na niego z pewnością, z jakimś uczuciem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie okazywał. I Reid przez chwilę obserwował go zdziwiony, w końcu kiwając głową, przyjmując do wiadomości więcej, niż Derek planował pokazać.  
A potem po prostu odbił piłkę.


End file.
